


I Can't Lose You

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are injured in battle by a new weapon from Megatron, Skyfire badassery ensues. But due to them all being heavily injured, they realize just how much they need each other and can't stand the thought of losing one another.





	I Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple chapters! Woo!

Megatron has some new gadget that's actually effective for once, and that's left the Autobots worried. It somehow harnesses some kind of energy over a range of time, before blasting in a giant fiery explosion, sending bots burning and flying.

Skyfire got a good hit on it in one of his flyovers, heavily damaging the accuracy and delaying the recharge time, but it's too difficult to get it any further through the cover fire from both below and above. Damn seekers...

Suddenly he realizes it's aimed straight at two very recognizable color schemes, even from up here while being trailed by an angry old "friend". Everything seems to go in slow motion. Skyfire watches helplessly as the machine fires, the two frontliners to caught up in the battle to realize that a deadly blast is hurdling their way.

The blast bursts on impact, sending the two mechs flying, along with shattered building debris and the remains of whoever had the stupid idea to go head to head with the universe's most feared warriors aside from Megatron himself. Time resumes as their deathly unresponsive bodies hit the ground. 

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!!" Skyfire's spark drops as he immediately plummets towards his bondmates, internally panicking. 

No no no!!! This isn't happening! No, they just, they were 'just' eating and laughing over breakfast, no-!!! 

Skyfire transforms and hits the ground with a heavy "boom". He rushes to his frontliners' sides, beating even Ratchet as he fearfully presses his audial to their chassi and uses his sensors to detect their life signatures.

It takes several spark-crushing moments to locate their weak spark signatures, but Skyfire is relieved nonetheless. He knows they'll be fine under Rachet's magical servos.

His momentary comfort comes to an end when another bomb goes screaming over their heads, exploding and rocking the ground wildy as flames scar his world red and black.  
First Aid hurries over and Skyfire leaves them, not wanting to get in the way. He trusts that the young medic will get his twins home safely. Well... Even if he doesn't, there's not anything Skyfire can do about it.  
  
Skyfire grimaces at that depressing thought as he kneels and ignores the gunfire around him. He'll pay Megatron back for this, he silently swears to it. Skyfire's morals crumble as his fear for his boyfriends turns to bitter, seething anger.  
  
Everything slows and cools as he puts all of his processing power into knocking each seeker down. It's the only way he can get to Megatron and that device.  
  
He has to get rid of that weapon before it can hurt anyone else. He refuses to let anyone else die today, not when the Decepticons are at fault. Hatred burns in his optics, righteous fury eating at his broken spark.  
  
Skyfire's conscience tugs at him, but he casts it aside as he cooly aims. Gunpowder pricks at his nasal sensors, his cranial unit runs hot with how much he's processing to make his shot completely accurate. (No point in wasting ammo.)  
  
Skyfire shoots without another thought, and he knows he'll hit his mark before it ever even reaches Thundercracker's engine.  
  
Skywarp comes after him, avenging in mind, guns blazing, but Skyfire barely turns to avoid the patter of bullets. He's angry. Angry at everyone. Angry at himself for not keeping Sunstreaker and Sideswipe safe. But most of all angry at Megatron, who has put himself at top priority on Skyfire's "shit list" as the humans call it.  
  
He quickly transforms and gains altitude rapidly, following the black and purple teleporter with a roar of galaxy-traveling engines and he's on the fighter jet before Skywarp can even teleport away.  
  
Skyfire transforms and lands on him with a loud clank, his weight effectively sending Skywarp down.  
  
The shuttle holds on for dear life as Skywarp does a fast spiral, trying to get Skyfire off before he crashes. Luckily Skyfire calculated correctly and his bulky frame slows the descent just enough milliseconds that he can leap off before Skywarp crashes hard and bursts into flames.

Skyfire's joints crunch as he hits the ground, his armor creaks and groans with tears, but pain still doesn't register. He still has to take down Starscream and that weapon.  
  
It appears that two shots have been taken since hitting Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Mechs lie around the fire-raged battlefield, dying, and more are Autobots and unfortunate humans than Skyfire cares to see.  
  
With renewed justiced anger Skyfire flips back into his jet mode.  
  
The Decepticons will pay for this! There's not even a reason to fight! They're just fighting to fight! Their species is dying all because the Decepticons won't stop their ridiculous plan to conquer the universe!  
  
Starscream doesn't stand a chance as Skyfire rapidly aprroaches him, his engines on full throttle without a thought towards emergy conservation.  
  
Skyfire transforms and rips off tje Decepticon second in command's wings without a second thought. He ignores Starcream's pleas for help and mercy, he ignores how Starscream insists how he will turn good if Skyfire will only spare him.  
  
Starscream has always been selfish, if Skyfire had only realized it sooner. But now it's too late. Starscream has killed, has put Skyfire's boyfriends in grave danger... He will pay before Primus now.  
  
Decepticons scatter in fear as Skyfire touches down, ignoring the gunfire wracking his frame as he storms through it until he reaches Megatron. The stupid grey gun id laughing maniacally and shooting his cannon with great fervor while his new weapon reloads.  
  
The warlord doesn't realize Skyfire's upon him until it's too late. Metal cracks and shatters spectacularily against the skyscraper behind Skyfire as he casts Megatron furiously aside.  
  
He uses his bare servos to destroy that heinous thing, he's so angry. He brings his fists upon the machine so repeatedly that it's level with the ground. It's not until then that Skyfire deems the weapon will never harm another soul again.  
  
Still furious, Skyfire spins around to finish his wrathful storm on Megatron, but to his barely-processing dissappointment, the leader is gone, as are the rest of the Decepticons, minus the remains.  
  
  
  
Slowly, too slowly... What Skyfire's done hits him like a combiner.  
  
The other Autobots that are still processing look at him with terror in their optics, as do the remaining humans that are now coming out of their shelters with the retreat of Megatron.  
  
Skyfire collapses to his knees as agony wracks him.  
  
No! This was never what Skyfire wanted! He just wanted to do science- And now he's this, this, this 'monster'! He just attacked with the intention of killing with barely a second thought. He just-  
  
Skyfire doesn't register the sounds of celebration, the whoops or congratulations from his fellow soldiers. All he can think about was the fear in those seekers' voices, the fear in his own fellow Autobots' face plates... And the fear in his own spark when he thought for those many panic-stricken moments that he might lose Sunstreaker and Sideswipe for good...

**Author's Note:**

> The seekers end up making it because transformers never die* but they leave Sideswipe and Sunstreaker alone now ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> *Terms and Conditions may apply


End file.
